Colores
by LxLawliet
Summary: Blind!Killua x Reader Un artista, como dicen, tiende a pintar cualquier cosa que encuentre hermoso, ya sea el cielo, una fuente, un gato callejero o...una persona.
**COLORES**

 **Hola, antes de que comiencen a leer hay algunas aclaraciones que deben saber. Esta es una traducción del fic** _ **Colors**_ **y su autora original es Clara Michaelis que me dio permiso para hacerlo, así que no es plagio. El fic original está publicado en Quotev.**

 **Pido disculpas de antemano por los errores que pueda haber, es la primera traducción que hago. Tal vez haga traducciones de otras historias. Esto es principalmente para que más personas puedan disfrutar de la gran variedad de fanfics sin la barrera del idioma, y también porque es algo en lo que me gustaría especializarme a futuro en mi carrera.**

 **Disfruten la lectura \\(^0^)/**

* * *

Quiero pintar un retrato de él. Su esponjoso, cabello plateado, al igual que los copos de nieve en un día de invierno, tan suave como el pelaje de un gato. Sus brillantes ojos azules siempre se ven tan distantes, dándole un aire de madurez. Su pálida piel y su cuerpo delgado, lo hacen lucir frágil, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Su sonrisa, sus labios rosados inclinados ligeramente hacia arriba. Impresionante. No sonreía muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, era encantador.

La forma en que estaba sentado al final de la clase, relajado, pero al mismo tiempo, alerta. La forma en que buscaba la ventana, aún sabiendo que nunca vería algo allí. Nada realmente.

Pero incluso así la encaró. Tal vez le daba un poco de alegría, el estar allí sentado observando supuestamente el cielo despejado, cuando en realidad, todo lo que veía era completamente negro.

Me cautivó en el momento en que lo vi. Hermoso. Me era difícil creer que alguien con un suéter cuello de tortuga podría lucir tan bien, hasta que él apareció. Su estatura lo hizo difícil de ignorar, y estoy muriendo de ganas por pintarlo. Sería un gran honor.

Y allí estaba el pequeño problema. Bueno, quizá no tan pequeño. Él estaba ahí. Solo a un par de metros de distancia de mí, caminando lentamente mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar para sentarse y comer su almuerzo. Fue increíble cómo logró eludir a esa cantidad de personas. Sus otros sentidos deben ser muy agudos, como cualquier otra historia cliché dicha.

Está tan cerca, pero no puedo preguntarle. Mis pies están congelados, incluso a mitad del verano. Oh, que irónico. Todo lo que ocupo es una simple pregunta, UNA simple pregunta, pero no tengo el valor. Y la gente solía decirme que los artistas eran intrépidos. Aparentemente, o estaban mintiendo, o no eran artistas.

Eran solo unos cuantos pasos, ocho o nueve, pero mis pies escogieron particularmente este momento para desobedecerme. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería irme? Espera, ¡no he ido por mi almuerzo! El receso casi se termina, ¡la cafetería se quedará sin comida! ¡Tengo que irme ahora! Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté que mis pies comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta, y antes de que lo supiera...

"¡Ouch! ¡Hey!"

Estaba cayendo. Estábamos cayendo. Caí al piso de cerámica con un ruido sordo, y pude escuchar un quejido cerca de mí. Miré hacia arriba y lo vi. Él se sobaba la cabeza mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles y lucía una mirada bastante molesta. Inmediatamente mi cara se puso de diferentes tonalidades de rojo. "Oh Dios, l-lo s-sien-espera yo-no, quise-". Estaba tartamudeando, y las palabras no salían correctamente. Debía mirarme tan patética.

"Tch. Fíjate por donde vas, caray..." Se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, y con un tono aburrido, habló, su voz suave y seductora.

"Tú estás...en mi clase de química, ¿verdad?" Oh, ¿me descubrió? ¿He estado viéndolo por tanto tiempo que él se dio cuenta? "Sí... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Me dio una mirada desinteresada y comentó. "Acabas de hacerlo".

Pude sentir mis mejillas arder de nuevo, y por esta vez, agradecí que no pudiera verme. "Es decir, además de esa... Oh, perdón por lo de tu comida. Te traeré un sándwich de la cafetería, no creo que alcance a comer, pero ya que estaba yendo para allá..."

Él levantó una ceja y preguntó, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Oh, no me he presentado, ¿cierto? Qué tonta. Vaya manera de causar buena impresión. "Soy T/N". Él asintió. "Estoy seguro de que tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero me presentaré de cualquier manera. Soy Killua".

Extendió su brazo, pero su mano no estaba precisamente frente a mí. Lo tomé como una señal de que quería estrechar nuestras manos, así que me posicioné y la estreché. Sonrió ligeramente antes de fruncir el ceño. "Entonces, T/N, ¿por qué te estabas dirigiendo a la cafetería, si no vas a comer nada?

"Quería preguntarle a alguien, bueno, a ti, una cosa. Y la comida de la tienda se acaba casi a esta hora del receso. Quedan solamente como 15 minutos y soy muy lenta comiendo. Así que, ¿puedo hacerte la pregunta?". Era consciente de que lo más probable era que me diera la misma respuesta de antes, pero no me importa. Necesito preguntar.

El chico del cabello plateado suspiró. "Te hice tres preguntas antes, por lo que recuerdo, así que puedes hacerme una". Estaba muy emocionada, y bastante segura de que mis ojos estaban brillando en ese momento.

"¿Puedo pintarte?"

"¿Huh?"

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi pregunta no sonó de la forma como yo quería, y pude haber creado un malentendido. Levanté mis manos y las agité frenéticamente. "Lo siento. Eso fue muy rudo de mi parte. Solo pensé que quedarías muy bien en mi pintura y yo, uh, oh lo que sea, solo olvídalo..."

Debía sonar como una idiota. Me pregunto si Killua, una persona que solo puede ver oscuridad, piensa que luzco como una. ¿Pensará que soy anormal? ¿O rara? Soy patética. Probablemente debería irme sin hacer ruido, y él probablemente no lo notaría.

"Seguro".

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Él acaba de aceptar?

"¿Perdón?"

Él suspiró y repitió lo que dijo. "Seguro. Solo dime cuándo y en dónde". Parpadeé, procesando todo, antes de que casi gritara de la emoción. Apenas puedo creerlo. ¡El chico más hermoso que he visto está de acuerdo con dejarme pintarlo!

Él seguía allí, con la mirada en blanco, esperando por una respuesta. Él era de hecho muy amable. "¿Qué tal el viernes, después de la escuela, en el salón de arte?" Killua asintió antes de retirarse.

Sus ojos le hacían ver distante, y le daban un aire de melancolía, pero eran los que lo hacían tan especial. La campana perforó mis oídos indicando el final del receso, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando el lugar donde estaba Killua hace unos minutos, y es muy probable que consiga tarea extra por llegar tarde a matemáticas. Suspiré y corrí hacia la clase, y no pude evitar sonreír.

El viernes iba a hacer un recuerdo maravilloso.

* * *

Caminé por los largos pasillos de la escuela, mirando los retratos del director y otras cosas, deseando que el retrato que haría fuera tan bueno como esos. No mucho después, llegué frente al salón de artes y abrí la puerta, alcanzando ver un atisbo de cabello blanco.

Allí estaba él, vistiendo una camiseta negra y una sudadera de cuadros verdes, con un pantalón color crema. Debió darse cuenta del sonido de la puerta, porque puso su atención en mí. "¿T/N?"

Asentí, pero entonces recordé que él no puede verme, así que le respondí. "Sí, soy yo. Disculpa por tenerte esperando". Él le restó importancia diciendo que apenas acababa de llegar también. Le pedí que esperara un momento mientras sacaba mis materiales para pintar.

Cuando dije que estaba lista, preguntó. "¿Debería hacer una pose o algo?" Sonreí. "No, solo actúa natural". Él luce mejor de esa forma de todos modos. "Puedes hablar conmigo si te aburres. Oh, y traje mi laptop, por si quieres escuchar alguna canción en particular, solo dime. La encontraré para ti".

Asiente brevemente antes de sentarse en el lugar que le preparé, y comencé a pintarlo con lo mejor de mí. Su rostro está esculpido a la perfección, todos los pequeños detalles, cada pequeña curva.

Sus rasgos son difíciles de copiar, pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo. Sus ojos, la manera en que ve tan ensimismado, haciéndolo más y más atractivo, incluso si esa parte es la más difícil de pintar. Me mantuve robándole miradas, y seguí sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

"Es un poco vergonzoso cuando sé que una chica linda está observándome".

Al escuchar eso, estuve a punto de manchar la pintura, y casi dejé caer mi pincel. "¿Qué?" ¿Por qué él...? Espera, ¿cómo es que...?

Debe haber percibido mi confusión, sus labios se fruncieron en una sonrisa mientras respondía. "Les dije a mis amigos todo acerca de esta cosa de la pintura. Gon me dijo que tú eras muy bonita y amable, cuando se lo conté a Leorio, me dijo que tenía suerte. Incluso Kurapika, que usualmente no se interesa por la niñas, dijo que eras hermosa".

Silencio. Voy a matar a esos tres. ¡Nunca he sido, ni estoy cerca de ser hermosa! Lo miré, incómoda. "¿Tú no piensas que eres linda?" Insegura de mi propia respuesta, respondí. "Creo...que no soy tan bonita".

"Hm, pero eso es lo que tú crees. Tres de mis amigos dijeron que eras bonita, ¿así que al menos no deberías pensar que lo eres? Oh, lo siento, no es lo más adecuado que yo diga eso". Eso es cierto, él ni siquiera puede verme. Suspiré y continué con la pintura, agregando los toques finales. Quedó bastante bien en realidad. No pude evitar sonreír, sabiendo que sería mi más preciada posesión.

"Terminé Killua". La delgada cara del chico brillaba con interés. "¿De verdad? ¿Puedes describírmela? Siéntate aquí". Palmeaba el espacio al lado de él, un gesto para que me acercara.

Uh, ¿cómo describes una pintura a un niño ciego? Sin embargo, debería hacerlo por él. Tomé la pintura cuidadosamente y la llevé a su lado.

Me senté junto a él, y casi simultáneamente puso su atención en mí. "Entonces, ¿qué colores usaste?" Lo miré confundida, sin saber si debería responder su pregunta o decir que la repita.

"Oh, ¿te confundí? En realidad nunca he visto los colores, ni sé cómo son, las personas me los han descrito, pero pienso que...la mayoría de ellos han fracasado". Sonrió con timidez, y su sonrisa era tranquilizadora, de alguna manera.

"Bien, entonces, para tus ojos, usé azul marino..." Fui interrumpida rápidamente. "Describe el azul". Me rasqué la parte posterior de mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir un color.

"El azul...es cuando amanece, y cuando disfrutas del silencio y la tranquilidad. Es cuando te sientes en paz. Es cuando te enteras de que aprobaste tus exámenes, cuando te sientes tranquilo y relajado. Es cuando abres la ventana y sientes el aire golpear tu rostro".

Me detuve un momento y continué.

"Pero el azul también puede ser cuando te sientes decaído. Cuando perdiste algo, o cuando tu cabeza está llena de remordimientos. Es cuando te sientes melancólico, o cuando recuerdas algo nostálgico".

Miré a Killua, y él estaba inclinado con interés. ¿Me estoy explicando bien? La mirada curiosa que me estaba dando podría significar que sí. "Dime más". Su voz vibró dentro de mi cabeza, y por alguna razón, cuando sabía que Killua estaba entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, me sentía muy bien.

"Entonces, para tus labios, usé rojo pálido..." Fui interrumpida de nuevo por la misma oración. "Describe el rojo".

"El rojo es cuando te sientas junto a una chimenea. Es cuando tu mamá te abraza y dice que te ama. Es cuando estás determinado a hacer algo y a terminarlo a toda costa. Es cuando te sientes entusiasmado y lleno de energía. Es cuando sientes amor. El rojo también puede ser cuando estás enojado, o irritado. Cuando te vuelves violento".

"Hummmm". Su cara lucía como si estuviera pensando profundamente. Solo podía mirarlo, preguntándome si diría algo.

"¿Tus labios son rojos también?"

Bueno, no es una pregunta rara. "Sí, lo son".

El chico de ojos azules se deslizó hasta que sus hombros estaban tocando los míos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Mucho. Su rostro encantador estaba tan cerca, y sus ojos parecían perforar en mi alma. "Killua, ¿qué estas...?"

Fui interrumpida, por tercera vez ese día, pero esto era diferente. Sus labios alcanzaron los míos, y en ese preciso momento, sentí el azul y el rojo al mismo tiempo. Es impresionante lo que sus labios pueden hacer. Sus ojos, su cabello, cada rasgo era perfecto. Como debía ser. Y no pude hacer más que corresponder el beso. Pronto nos separamos por falta de aire, los dos estábamos jadeando, pero no importaba. Él sabe que estoy aquí, y yo lo veo a mi lado. Eso era suficiente.

"T/N, tú, me diste toda una nueva perspectiva de los colores".


End file.
